The World as They Know it
by Two Odd Panda's
Summary: A slytherin and a hufflepuff, what an unlikely pare, causing trouble every which where
1. The Train

Platform 9 ¾, ah, the memories it brings for the parents, and the excitement it brings for the students, especially the first year's. The platform was bustling, the day unusually sunny for the time of year. A somewhat plump young brown haired girl, obviously a first year by the excitement in her eyes, stepped onto the train waving goodbye to her stone faced family. As soon as she stepped in her face lit up so bright it could light up the whole train.

As she walked deeper into the train car she found one compartment filled to the brim with excited students, the atmosphere was perfect for her, they played games, and sang, and just had a merry old time. Several minutes later one of them stood up and said with a rather booming voice " **I, Jasper Luxmen, will be the best gryffindor, even better than harry potter!** " after a couple more incidents like that happened she realized ( _Wow_ these guys are kinda obnoxious) she thought and left as politely and as quickly as she could.

Walking down the train cars, each and every compartment seemed even louder than the last. "Jees, are there no nice quiet compartments?" she mumbled to herself as she wandered past loud, busy, rambunctious compartments, she then stopped in front of one of the very last, it seemed a bit smaller than the rest, but more importantly was that it was seemingly empty (ah, peace and quiet), she began to open the door when she noticed there was actually someone in there, a guy, just sitting there reading a book. "Hello!" she beamed as brightly as she could to the pale boy. "my name's Reely, Lavender Reely." the boy looked at her thru dark blond locks, his head still shoved in that book not speaking "so… um, can I sit here?" he thought a moment, than motioned for her to sit. Exhaling, not even realising she was holding her breath in the first place, she sat.

"you don't have any other friends coming to sit do you?" she shook her head, unable to speak from surprise, (wow he actually spoke) "uh, so are you a first year too?" he nodded his head yes, eyes still glued to his book. "Do you have a name?" he looked up briefly "Paden." It was a very shy yet firm answer like he didn't want to respond but was still trying to be polite, he than went back to reading. "do you have a last name?" she asked slightly sarcastically, "what's with you and questions." he said quite loudly compared to how softly he had spoken before, surprised she stumbled on her words "well I just… you know… um." realising how he was acting he immediately put down his book "I'm sorry, it's just I'm new to this whole wizarding thing" he said meekly "I just got my letter and it's like, congrats you're a wizard have fun fitting in even less now than you did before, you know?" Lavender didn't know how to respond, she always was exposed to the wizarding colter, and she fit in just fine with everyone… well except her family that is.

"Um… so, you're muggle born." she said rather awkwardly not knowing how to respond to that outburst "yah, you?" he asked kinda shyly "as pure-blooded as they come." she said in a rather reluctant tone, it was a quite akward 5 seconds that followed "Do you know what house you want to be in yet?" Lavender asked, yelling at herself internally for asking yet _ANOTHER_ question, "humm, I haven't really given it much thought, but ravenclaw sounds nice, they like knowledge right? And knowledge can help people and I really want to change the world…" Paden said with a slight longing in his voice, snapping out of his trance he turns to Lavender "and umm, have you thought about it?"

"yeah, I'm a slytherin of course! my inter family was and know I will be, keeping up the tradition." she beamed "and slytherins are?" Paden questioned "ambitious… _and pure blooded_ " she said under her breath. Paden smiled an honest smile"Furr."

"What?"

"You asked what my last name was, it's Furr, a pretty stupid last name huh."

"No Furr is a nice last name, it's a whole lot better than Reely at least…" they laugh at the one thing that they know they have in common, just awful last names.


	2. BOATS!

You'd think after their rather extravagant introductions they would be the best of friends, inseparable, if you thought that, then you'd be wrong. The rest of the trip was filled with awkward small talk, that neither of them really knew how to do. At this point they were discussing the formation of clouds, and a wave of relief took over them as the train came to a stop. The bustling of kids signaled to them that it was time to get off. "So, erm… see you later then, I guess." paden said as he took his suitcase down from above Lavender. "Yeah" she replied not exactly knowing what to say.

As he steps in the hallway he looks at Lavender as if saying "do you want me to close it?" she nodded rather awkwardly, and he closed the door his head immediately started spinning from standing up so fast, after about 5 seconds of standing still, he falls. As he started his downward descent and it feels like it's go in slow motion (this is how I die, literally right outside of the school MADE for wizard). He has a small panic attack as he fell, he felt a worm grasp catching him. "Hey, are you ok?" a slightly deep voice asked him form above him with concern.

Paden looks up to see a taller man above him (is that the hufflepuff uniform?). "Um y-yeah I'm… I'm fine."

"ok, good. Don't want a dead first year on the train." he said with a wink, then he saw the suitcase he was holding "Oh, you don't have to take that you know? Whait you know what i'll just put it in a different compartment for you" and took the suitcase out of his had as he patted him on the back. As the mysterious hufflepuff leaves Paden has another panic attack (what… I... t-then h-he…. Than I… but…) "ok that was weird, Not gonna question it" so he started walking out of the train feeling more ready, yet also like he was going to barf.

Stepping off the train, a rush of cool wind blew over him, hair getting damp from the slight drizzle he didn't notice before. Taking a deep breath he sighed, it had felt like years since he had a breath of fresh air. Stepping out onto the new platform, still slightly dizzy, he got his first look at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" the school he had heard so much about (I thought this was a school, not a palace) he laughed out loud at his own joke, then cringed at how stupid he probably looked.

"First years this way!" a booming voice shouted above the noise. All the first years looked in the direction that the voice came from, standing there was a man who towered above all the kids (bloody hell, he must be a giant, wait giants aren't real though, well I mean wizards are real so why can't-) "Come on! We haven't got all day" the man called out, interrupting his, rather intelligent, thought.

Paden joined the herd of students that were following the giant. As the shor he assumed they were walking to got closer what he saw stunned him. 30 to 60 rickety, wooden, small, old botes bobbed on the shor. At this point he was ready to walk back to the train and demand to go home immediately, but he than remembered this is a magic school, they are obviously magic. so he will get on one, then boom it starts rowing themselves.

The smile he had on his face from this thought dulled when he sat in the boat. It was half filled with water and felt like at any moment it would either sink or brack. Yet he stayed hopeful that at the very least he wouldn't have to roe it, but his hopes and dreams were soon demolished by reality once again when the huge man gave him a oar. (Well I already got this far) he thought, and as if some tribal cruel god had heard his mind the rain got harder.

(Thanks for all the support on the first chapter, here another one!)


	3. ready?

By the time all the first years got to the castle it was already pitch black outside, and they were all basically soaked (ok time for someone to poof us dry) thought Paden, no such luck though. They made their way out of the boats and up to the enormous doors

"why the bloody hell do they need doors this size?" Paden asked himself, realizing he just said that out loud he sunk into his drenched uniform, praying none herd. The giant man knocked on the door 3 times and they swung open. Once the doors were open everyone quickly rushed inside, eager to get out of the rain, Paden at that point had gotten used to the rain and actually found it kind of nice, so he wasn't in that much of a hurry to go inside, he was pushed inside however by the crowd of students that did want to go in. They were greeted by a tall, black-haired woman in emerald green robes.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said the huge man

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

(Hagrid, huh so he does have a name then)

Paden followed more toward the back of the other students, taking in the architecture, when a familiar voice said

"They're pretty aren't they?" turning he saw that strange girl from the train, (Bloody hell what was her name? Lavender? That sounds right, oh god I hope it's right)

"Y-yah" (why is she talking to me?) "ready?" she had stopped staring just long enough to catch him looking at her. "for what?" Paden asked stupidly "To be sorted."

"yes… maybe? No, I am terrified. What if my house doesn't like me? What if they all think I'm weird. What if as soon as the headmaster sees me he realizes that I'm not actually magic and I have to go back home?" He was so anxious that he didn't even release he was still talking to her. Looking over he felt like he should apologize.

"I'm.. um I-I'm so-"

"Wow" she looked stunned, just staring at him eyes wide. (Oh great, I messed up)

"I feel the exact same way! What if I just walk into that room and everyone just stares? Like they can smell I don't have magic or something" she started going off on a tangent, Paden just looked at her (why did I open up to this girl, I barely even know her name) looking back at him Lavinder said,

"You get it right, I just don't need that pressure."

"Yah I get it." she gave him a bright smile, it could have probably lit up the hole hallway.

The stern faced professor McGonagall took us into a small empty chamber off the hall. The students crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously. Looking over, Lavinder saw that feer in his eyes.

"Don't worry, if no one in your house likes you, you can always come and find me" she said with a smile. He nodded in return.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes lingered on the the students, just searching. Lavender straightened and smiled, this time slightly less confidently. Following be example, paden tried to make his hair resemble presentable. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said the witch in the emerald robe.

"Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber. The room was quiet for a good two seconds, than the slight roar of the conversations started.

"I heard that harry potter goes here"

"who's Harry Potter?"

"are you kidding me? He is the most amazing wizard in the hole world!"

"pff. Yeah right he's not all he's cracked up to be."

"you wanna bet?"

"draw your wand and say that to my face!" after that Paden felt like he should ether turn a blind eye or stop them, but he didn't have time to choose because Lavinder just strolled in like it was nothing. (She is going to die. My only friend is going to die because two people can't agree on this Harry Potter dude) as soon as the two boys didn't see her, and started fighting. All of a sudden she said "Expelliarmus" their wounds flew out of thare hands and landed in hers. " boys, boys, boys, you're both pretty."

"Get out of this Lavinder."

"I will get into whatever i want, and is this anyway to treat your fellow wizard?"

"I said Get Out!"

"We are all wizards hear why are you fighting?."

"He said GET OUT!" at that professor Mcgonagall walked into the small room, Lavender dropped the wounds as fast as possible, than looked at Paden. "Well," Mcgonagall said with pursed lips, "I hope you don't act like this during the school year. But no use sending you home know. Welcome to Hogwarts." she said as she opened the grand doors.

* * *

thanks for reading, and sorry for it taking so long.


	4. Sorting Pt I

The children walked through the door leading to, what they assumed was, the Great Hall. the professor leading the way down center of the gigantic hall. "Wait is that Dumbledore?" Lavender says excitedly to Paden. He looks at her as if she is crazy. "I keep on forgetting your muggle born! He is the Headmaster, and, like also, the best most awesome person in the WHOLE WORLD!" She could barely keep her excitement at bay(Oh by Merlin's beard! I made it, and I already made a friend. Everything's coming up Lavender).

As the students filed out best they could, the others stared at this in suspension(next year I'm going to take bets on who gets what). The first years pile at the front of a small old looking stool with a weathered hat on top. Than it started singing.

"A thousand years or more ago

When I was newly sewn,

There lived four wizards of renown,

Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,

Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,

Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,

Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,

They hatched a daring plan

To educate young sorcerers

Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders

Formed their own house, for each

Did value different virtues

In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were

Prized far beyond the rest;

For Ravenclaw, the cleverest

Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were

Most worthy of admission;

And power-hungry Slytherin

Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide

Their favourites from the throng,

Yet how to pick the worthy ones

When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,

He whipped me off his head

The founders put some brains in me

So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,

I've never yet been wrong,

I'll have a look inside your mind

And tell where you belong"

"Now I will call out your names, you will sit, and I will put the Sorting hat on you." the old witch said. She opened up a big scroll and went down the list, "Ginny Weasley." a girl with long orange hair stepped up and sat on the rickety stool. The hat was lowered "Hmm," it's fabric came alive again, "I'd have to say GRYFFINDOR." a roar of approval came from the table in red and gold scarves.

After the excitement had mellowed out the professor called a new name; "Grace Green." a girl with long dark hair walked up to the stool, and sat with unwavering confidence. "SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled almost immediately after the hat was placed on her head. The according table cheered, so did Lavinder a little under her breath.

In the excitement Lavender looked over at Paden, all the color in his face gone. "What's wrong?"

"What if I'm not on the list?"

Being gifted this new information Lavender could feel her heart fall. (what if he isn't on the list? Auntie always said that Hogwarts is for the pure blooded… what if **I'm** not on the list?!)

The only thing throwing her out of her what-am-I-going-to-do-if-I'm-not-on-the-list faze was the next name. "Lucy Apple-Wood" a girl with short white hair walked up the stool, as soon as she sat her hair changed from blue to yellow to red to green. When the hat was put on her head though, her hair stopped and went back to white.

"How'ed her hair do that?" Paden whispered over to Lavender.

"I think she's a Metamorphagi." she responds still looking intencly at the hat.

"A what?"

"I'll explain later, she's about to be sorted…"

The hat was taking a while with this one, "Hmmmm.. Are you sure?" was the only thing the hat had said. After a good two minutes of suspenseful silence the hat yelled, "HUFFLEPUFF" with such vigor even professor Mcgonagall jumped a little. The girl's hair went black with bright yellow streaks, it didn't look that good to Lavender, but to each their own.

Now according to the scroll it was Lavenders turn. The moment she had been waiting for for eleven years of her life, getting sorted into Slytherin. She walked up and sat on the stool, at that moment she felt like the center of the universe. All eyes on her as the hat was slowly lowered onto her head. Lavender's breath was shallow and uneven. She closed her eyes as she felt the fabric edge touch her hair.

"Ah, a Reely. Humm…" she didn't hear the hat talk with her ears though, she heard it with her mind, like the hat was inside her head. "How about for you," it started talking normal again, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Lavender was startled and confused, but walked to the cheering yellow table. Bombarded by handshakes and hugs, she put on a false smile. As she finally was about to sit without attention, mainly thanks to the next person under the Sorting hat, her face grimace (what the in the bloody hell will I tell the family…).


End file.
